Jin Kisaragi
Summary Jin Kisaragi is a member of the 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron, a former Major and Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Ragna and Saya's brother. He is a playable character and the main deuteragonist in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | Low 5-B Name: Jin Kisaragi, "Hero of Ikaruga", "Endbringer" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Possibly early to mid twenties Classification: Human, Knight of the N.O.L., Wielder of the Power of Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Martial Artist, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Ice Manipulation (including Absolute Zero temperatures), Can inflict soul damage via the Yukianesa, Levitation, Possesses the Power of Order which gives him Limited Reality Warping (Allows him to be on the same level as Ragna so that they can be evenly matched), Resistance to Causality, Probability Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Country Level (Fought on par with Base Ragna, 20% Hakumen, and Tsubaki; able to hold his own against a Seithr-amped Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi alongside Ragna and Nu 12) | Small Planet Level (The Power of Order is referred to as the "Antibody" that will cure the world of Ragna/The Black Beast's darkness; considerably stronger with it unlocked, enabling him to even defeat Hazama) Speed: Relativistic (Should be no slower than Ragna or Tsubaki, can react to the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi's blasts at point-blank range) | Unknown, but higher Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class K (Able to hold his own against the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi) | Likely at least Class K Striking Strength: Country Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Country Level (Has survived frequent beatings from Ragna, as well as attacks from Hakumen, Tsubaki, Hazama, and the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi) | Small Planet Class Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Yukianesa, varies from hundreds of meters to possibly up to several kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: His Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, a katana that, in lieu of a metal blade, freezes the surrounding matter into a fresh blade of ice each time it is drawn. Intelligence: Very high. Much more intelligent in both academics and combat than his brother, being trained in the military and having reached the rank of Major in the Novis Orbis Librarium's Praetorian Guard; is fairly knowledgeable about the verse around him. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant, antisocial, and has little tolerance for weakness. Additionally, Yukianesa constantly tries to exert its influence on him, and dramatically warps and amplifies his existing emotions if it manages to take control of him; when Ragna is around, this results in him going crazy and attacking. However, as the series progresses, Jin becomes progressively more and more resistant to these effects of the Yukianesa. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Drive: Frost Bite: By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can freeze opponents solid with blasts of ice and crystal attacks, allowing him to land free additional hits upon landing the hit. * Overdrive: Frost End: Temporarily provides an increase to both his attack power and toughness and additionally causes all of his attacks with Yukianesa to apply his Drive. The lower Jin's remaining health upon activation, the longer it lasts. * Ice Blade: Throws an ice sword of varying size and speed in a line, sometimes with a delay to throw off an enemy's timing. * Ice Flying Strike: Throws numerous ice swords in one of a few different patterns. Great at zoning. * Blizzard: A stylish battōjutsu quickdraw slash that catches opponents in the air above and in front of him. This attack is unblockable. * Violent Ice: Ducks low, then releases a slash directly upwards that produces an energy burst, damaging opponents above him. * Crystal Strike: Rides forward on a gigantic icicle, smashing it into opponents before following through with a rotating slash. Humorously dubbed the "Ice Car" attack by many fans. * Dual Ice Strike: Draws his katana, creating a circular flash of cold energy that freezes and damages enemies, then performs a lightning-fast stab accompanied by a flash of energy, sending the opponent rocketing away. The second hit can be charged. * Snow Flower Storm: A rapid flurry of sword slashes in a single direction, concluded with a kick, for high focused damage output. * Distortion Drive: Ice Fang: With an upwards slash, throws forward a massive wave of icy energy that travels rapidly across the ground, damaging everything in its wake. If Frost End is active, this attack also freezes opponents hit for an extended period of time. * Distortion Drive: Moonsong: Creates a huge arrow of ice, then fires it from an equally huge bow, piercing through and stunning all it hits. * Distortion Drive: Judgment: Snowstorm: Counters an incoming attack: if successful, immediately dashes through the opponent, freezing and slashing clean through them simultaneously. If in Overdrive, the slash becomes several more delayed slashes that inflict heavy additional damage. * Astral Heat: Purgatory Ice Night: Focusing the power of the Yukianesa, Jin stabs the sword into the Earth. If the opponent is touching the ground, they are immediately frozen over entirely: the ice in which they are frozen gets progressively colder and more solid. After Jin is finished pouring his energy into the attack, he sheathes Yukianesa: at once, this causes all of the ice formed, and the trapped victim, with it, to shatter apart violently into nothing, slaying them. Key: Base | Power of Order Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:BlazBlue Category:Tsundere Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Yandere Category:Crazy Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5